Little Rascals
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Even though they act naughty, at the end of the day they mean no harm.


Somehow, some way, Nami and Vivi were transformed into kids. They had woken up not too long to discover their youthful forms returned to them. At first they were shocked and scared, but finally got used to it. They went to eat breakfast, unaware that the crew was questioning their appearance. Sanji gave the most vibrant reaction, in tears that their once modest bodies were now underdeveloped and forbidden. Chopper examined them only to find nothing wrong with them at all. "So we weren't drugged or put under a spell?" Nami asked. "No, it looks like it just happened." He explained. "Maybe you'll have to see if this all reverses itself?" Vivi started to cry. "How can I save Arabasta as a child?" She bellowed. "I'm already useless as is…" Nami went and consulted her.

Now you don't wanna read this useless shit, now do you? So let's get to the point. Who's gonna be the lucky bastard? Luffy, he just doesn't know it just yet. Having no leads on changing their bodies, Nami and Vivi went about their normal lives on the Going Merry, deciding to take advantage of their child forms, causing mischief and enjoying the simpler things in life, as a child should. After dinner, the two went for their bath. But the two, well mainly Nami – had a plan. Being scared of the water, they wanted someone to help them from drowning. They picked Luffy because of his strong pungent smell of meat. Being the honest, simple-minded fool he was, he agreed. Sanji began to sperg out from the thought of him cleaning the two girls but they knew full well that his lecherous hands would cloud his better judgment. Luffy went to the bathroom and undressed. The two looked at his body as he did. "This is gonna be fun." Nami said, smiling. Vivi looked nervous.

Luffy was cleaning himself off while Nami watched with a smile. "Nami?" He said, looking at her. "You need some help?" "No, but you do, Luffy." Nami pounced on him. "Your face is dirty!" She took a puff of suds and rubbed it all over his face. "Nami, what are you doing?" Vivi asked. "I'm cleaning up Luffy! He smells like meat!" "I like meat, though." Luffy said with the suds in his mouth. "Luffy, don't eat the suds, silly!" Nami smeared suds all over his head and face. "Vivi, help me! Don't just stand there." Vivi didn't know what do to. Luffy couldn't make heads or tails of the whole situation. "Now for your back." Nami said. She went behind Luffy, scrubbing his back. Vivi went in front of Luffy as he cleaned her back. Nami kept pulling on Luffy's back, amazed by his rubber body. "Nami, you're acting strange." Luffy said. "Could it be from whatever turned you and Vivi into kids?" He started cleaning her back. "This has been a little fun." Vivi said, smiling. "Okay, that does it! We're all clean!" "Not yet Luffy!" Nami said suddenly. "What? What else is there?" A small spark went off in Nami's eye.

"These!" Nami went for Luffy's genitals. "What-what-WHAT!? Wait a minute!" Luffy went crazy. "You didn't clean the most important area of your body? Do I have to do everything for you?" She said to him, puffing her face. "No, I can do this myself!" "Too late, I already decided." "Nami, don't do that, it's impure!" Vivi said, even more shocked. "Ooh, it stretches!" Luffy almost blew a gasket. "DAMMIT NAMI DON'T PULL THAT!" Vivi fell over seeing Luffy's penis being stretched. "You don't ever do anything naughty with this thing, do you?" She asked, giving seductive eyes. "Stop it, Nami!" "What if I were to…" Luffy screamed but not as loud as Sanji did when he burst through the door, tears, snot and rage covering his face. "Damn you Luffy!" He suddenly stopped, seeing full frontal Nami. To everyone's horror, blood shot from his nose. Nami ran out of the tub and out of the bathroom, screaming. Zoro, Chopper, Ussop and Carue looked inside. "What the hell happened here?" Zoro asked, lifting a dumbbell. "I was trying to take a bath and Nami started washing me and grabbing my jewels and-"Sanji came to, grabbing Luffy by the neck. "You bastard, what were you trying in here with Nami and Vivi?" He demanded, crying. "Nothing, he's innocent!" Vivi said. "I'm sorry, Luffy. Nami went too far this time." She took a towel and went to her room.

A little later, Nami went to Luffy. Luffy looked at her, angry and annoyed. "Nami, why'd you do that?" He asked. "You don't grab a man's jewels!" Nami smiled. Something was behind her back. It was two pastries Sanji made for dessert. "Want one?" Luffy took it from her reluctantly. "I know I was being naughty today." She said, smiling. "I just thought I'd relive my childhood for at least one day." Luffy was licking his lips. "Bellemere was always teasing men, saying things to get them excited." She looked at the sky. "I always think of her." "Well, I guess it's alright." Luffy said. "Maybe we can have some fun tomorrow!" Nami smiled at him. She started to yawn. Luffy took her to her room. Later that night, Nami snuck into the men's bedroom and jumped into the bed with Luffy, who was snoring loudly. She curled alongside him and fell asleep. In one last sentence before she dozed off to Dreamland, she uttered,

"Thanks for today…Captain."


End file.
